


when it rains

by ruue



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, i miss she-ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruue/pseuds/ruue
Summary: Brightmoon's first rainfall after the war.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta & Netossa & Spinnerella (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Water Balloon Fights

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just wanted to say that i miss shera and that i hope this story makes you feel warm and cozy during a cold night ok bye!

It was the first time it ever rained in Brightmoon again for what felt like thousands of years—or that was what Adora heard when Entrapta said little droplets of water were pouring down from the sky.

“It's the major component of the water cycle!” Entrapta gleamed as she yanked Hordak into the rain, followed by Wrong Hordak and Emily and Scorpia, then everyone else.

“Adventure in the rain!” Sea Hawk started shantying an octave higher than usual as Mermista struggled to quiet him down.

“It's just water. Shut up.”

It didn't work because Sea Hawk only shantied more.

Adora found herself smiling and running towards the group as she saw them enjoying the downpour.

It took her a second to register the sudden loss of warmth in her hand.

Adora quickly looked back and she noticed Catra's nose all scrunched up and her tail a little fuzzy.

 _She's so cute._ It didn't take long until...

“Gah!” Catra yelped as she felt her girlfriend effortlessly lifting her full weight on her strong shoulders.

“Adora, don't you da—” she didn't get to finish when she felt the blond tighten her fingers around her waist and began laughing and running and waving towards the others, doing all of this at the same time. 

“I hate you,” Catra pants as Adora puts her down.

“Yes but you love me too,” Adora replied, grinning like the idiot she is. 

Catra playfully rolled her eyes and Adora took this opportunity to kiss her cheek and the latter looked like a very cute red tomato—or so Adora thought. 

“You big flirts! We're right here!” Glimmer barked. 

Making moments better and better as time went by. Adora felt the happiest almost everyday since the war.

“Look who's talking now, did you and Arrow boy have fun last night?” a haughty smile appeared on Catra's lips as she pointed at the fresh reddish bruise on Glimmer's exposed neck. 

“I—uh...” Glimmer started as she tried to cover the marks with her hands. “No fair! Adora!”

Adora only snorts. _I love Catra._

The queen was a blushing mess as she sparred with the feline, who swiftly hid behind Adora's shoulder.

“Bleh!” Catra sticks out her tongue as Bow halted Glimmer's imminent attack.

“Hey, it's okay Glimmer,” Bow smiled as he softly pats Glimmer's head. 

“I got this.” his face looking more and more smug as he stealthily threw a water balloon at their direction.

Even though it was pointless—since they were in the rain, Catra shakes her head in an attempt to dry it off. She grunts, “I swear to god Adora your friends are trying to kill me.”

But Adora seemed to be more prepared than anyone thought she would be. She smiled, looked over her shoulder and placed a kiss on Catra's nose as she whispered, “Leave it to me.”

And silently went for a water balloon attack on the couple. 

“Ha! Take that!” one water balloon for Bow.

“Nobody gets to mess with my girlfriend but me!” three water balloons for Bow and Glimmer.

Everyone started laughing and joining in as the fun has only begun.

-

It took an hour until everyone had enough of the water balloons. 

“There's water in my ear!” Frosta chirped as she started poking her ear hoping for the water to come out.

Spinnerella and Netossa put their hands to their chest as they both looked at the ice queen with soft eyes, “Aw we'll help you.”

“You better!”

Spinnerella takes a moment to look at Frosta then back to her wife, “She's a baby.”

“Hey! I’m not deaf yet you ding dongs! Now help me!”

Adora chuckled against Catra's side as the conversation went on. Leaning onto the feline's shoulder a bit as she finds Catra’s tail naturally wrapping itself protectively over her waist.

The rain stopped now and they all gasped as rainbows started painting the afternoon sky.

“Wow,” Perfuma sighed while letting herself sink deeper into Scorpia's embrace. 

“I like rainbows,” Scorpia hummed. 

“Mhm I like you too.” the flower girl suddenly realizes what she said but before she could take it back, Scorpia traps her, ridiculously closer than ever before.

“I like you.”

The world has never looked this beautiful before. Every color seems to have its own meaning. Its own uniqueness. Everything looks so...

 _“Pretty_ ,” Adora gasps, her mouth agape and her grayish blue eyes sparkling in awe.

Catra purrs only looking at the sight beside her, “I totally agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mermista: seriously, it's just water! i can like make it rain anytime, what's the big deal?  
> sea hawk: because it's romantic dearest  
> mermista: ugghhhh...stop!


	2. Hot Chocolates

“Adora!!!” Catra screams as the blond darts towards the castle doors, eyeing her cute angry cat girlfriend over her shoulders. "What's the matter, Catra? Can't catch me?”

The cat girl only grunts and leaps on top of Adora.

They stumble down in a quick second. “Hey Adora,” Catra says, a smug smirk on her face while she pins Adora to the floor.

“You always cheat!” Adora says, her lips pursing into a pout.

The slim hands that once gripped Adora's wrists immediately soften, lacing their fingers together instead.

Catra purrs at the blond below her, “No, I always win.” she says, leaning down to kiss Adora's forehead, then her chin, her left cheek, her right, and then—

“Guys! I made hot chocolate! Well, Wrong Hordak helped again but come in!”

Good timing Sparkles, Catra thinks.

She looks down only to find a blushing Adora, mouth slightly open and her eyes staring intently into hers.

“Um Adora? You okay?”

If Adora and Catra were back in the Fright Zone and they were still fighting princesses, Adora wouldn't do this, Adora wouldn't even think about doing this, but they aren't in the Fright Zone anymore, nobody's stopping them anymore, nobody's stopping her anymore. 

So she pulls Catra down.

A chaste kiss. 

“Catra, _I_ _won_.” she whispers, booping Catra’s nose.

Catra smiles like an idiot, her tail possessively wrapping around one of Adora's legs.

“Idiot,”

“ _Your_ idiot.” Adora corrects.

“Pfft. Okay okay, let's go, it's cold out here.” Catra stands up and holds out a hand.

-

“Wow. What do you call this again?” Adora beams, her lips covered in the chocolate drink.

“Hot chocolate! It's fascinating isn't it?” Entrapta hums while taking a sip of her own, a tray filled with several tiny cups of hot chocolate next to her.

“Yes. Very. Can I have more?” Adora shakes her empty cup towards Glimmer.

The queen widens her eyes. “Adora this is your fourth cup, take it easy.”

“Mm-hm! Gimme!” the drink almost spills as she takes the refilled cup.

“Adora?” Catra pipes.

“Yeah?” she says as she turns to look at her.

Without warning, the feline leans in.

“Get a room!” Frosta chimes.

Catra licked the chocolate off Adora's mouth. “But the chocolate was just too good," she purrs. “Thanks Sparkles.”

“I got you guys a room for a reason you know!” Glimmer huffs.

Laughter fills the room for a while. There was something about knowing when to teleport and when to knock. 

“Hah! You did what?” Scorpia cackles, almost spitting out her drink.

“I told you, don't trust your instincts! If you hear screaming at night—it's probably—not a cry for help.” Glimmer looks back down awkwardly. 

Bow smiles and places a hand on her thigh in an attempt to comfort her. “Hey, it's okay, at least now we all know.”

Glimmer looks at the hand on her thigh then back to her best friend's warm black eyes.

“Okay okay,” she breathes, a lot calmer and pinker now. “Now that that's out, I just want you to know that Entrapta will make the rooms soundproof now, since not all of us can sleep so soundly at night.” the queen says as she gives Adora the look.

The flustered blond mouths a sorry after scratching the back of her neck.

“Isn't that right Entrapta?” Glimmer repeats as she sees the princess flirting with Hordak.

“Entrapta?”

“Uggghh,” Mermista growls, she had to let go of Sea Hawk’s hand to poke the geek princesses’ purple hair.

“What? Oh yes. Definitely. Yes. Heh.”

-

Catra holds Adora's hand throughout the night. They give each other kisses on the cheek every now and then. Not even trying to hide the affection from everyone.

This doesn’t go unnoticed though.

“Don't you think they're cute, darling?” Spinnerella asks as she leans back to her wife's arms, a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Yes,” Netossa says, holding onto her impossibly tighter. “They kind of remind me of us somehow.”

“So you think we're cute too?” Spinnerella says, giggling in their embrace. 

The latter grins and kisses her temple gently, “Spinny, I love you and yes you're cute.”

-

“Hey! Gosh you look pretty tonight, I mean not that you don't look pretty on other nights or other days, hah you always look pretty!”

“Scorpia,” Perfuma smiles, her hand beckoning her crush towards her, “Come here.”

The couple were left in the Brightmoon kitchen to make s'mores.

“Has no one ever told you you're cute?” the flower girl chimes, picking up the last bundle of s'mores before she leans in and pecks Scorpia's cheek.

Perfuma walks out with the s'mores in her hands, her eyes lingering on a blushing force captain. “Well, come on the s'mores won't grow their own legs now won't they?”

Scorpia's blush never fades and only deepens as she follows the flower princess.

“Finally.” Catra gleams, eyeing the treats like she hasn't eaten for years. She licks her lips as Perfuma places the food on the circular table.

Different colored beans bags were pulled closer to the table as everyone started to munch on the toasted marshmallow crackers.

“Mm...this is so good.” Adora mumbles, almost rolling her eyes from the taste.

Catra swishes her tail in front of her girlfriend's nose, “What about me?”

The blond feels the red on her cheeks form and it's suddenly so _hot_.

“Catra...” Adora smirks. “You know nothing tastes better than you,” the blond cocks her eyebrows looking as smug as ever, “my baby.”

“Bah! Adora!” Catra snarks. No amount of anything can cover the pink in her cheeks.

Adora purses her lips and makes weird baby noises as she kisses Catra's nose.

If this was a competition of who could blush the hardest, Catra would definitely be the winner.


End file.
